Cry Die
by Solarian Princess
Summary: It's been two years after the defeat of Satan. Maron and Chiaki are happily living their lives together until Maron discovers something beyond shocking about Chiaki... April 28, 2010: Editing
1. Snow falling in the heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or the rights to the Nina Goddess of Dance song "Cry Die" or else I'd be A.) Very rich, well known, and very loved or B.) A premiere techno artist with fantastic songs. Please do not sue me… I'm a very poor and I'm currently unemployed.

This it the very first Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fan fiction I've ever written and I'm sorry for the characters being out of character. (Support Nina Goddess of Dance by downloading her songs for free and legally at www.mp3.com. This fan fic is based off of the manga because I like the storyline for it a lot more than that of the anime.

If you think this story is out of character… and a few of you probably do… it's a fan fic, okay?! O_O!!

Cry Die

By a girl who is poor and unemployed so please don't sue her

__

It's a serious threat to the world…

There's no room for hesitation…

It was two whole years after the fight with Satan between Heaven and Hell. Everyone was well into their new lives in a world without demons. Maron was no longer lonely because her parents had returned and she has Chiaki's love as well, Miyako was enjoying her life as a college student at the local university, and Yamato was an apprentice for his grandfather in the family business.

Of course, shortly before the battle against Satan Maron had admitted her true feelings to Chiaki… and showed them, as well. The two were a happy engaged couple planning to be married next spring. You could never see Maron walking around town without a smile on her face. What girl wouldn't be happy to soon be marrying a handsome young man like Chiaki Nagoya?

***

It was a clear but cold winter day in the district. The outside was painted white by a swift storm, the streets were glossy with a very thin layer of ice, and the heather in every house and apartment was on warming up the chilly occupants inside. One of these occupants was Maron Kusakabe. Maron was sitting on the couch in front of the TV as she shakily sipped a cup of hot chocolate. Her medium length brown hair was just hanging down below her shoulders because she didn't bother to even style it; hence she had no intentions of going out today. She was wearing a pair of light blue pajamas and a matching robe over it to help keep out some of the cold and to warm her small body. As she watched the glowing screen, a petite brunette weather girl was predicting clear skies for the rest of the day to the middle of the week. Looking out the window, Maron let out a disappointed "Humph!" as she saw a plethora of small white annoyances falling from the sky almost seeming to fill the atmosphere completely. As she looked out to the snow, she couldn't help but to think about her friend Finn. Finn would have enjoyed looking at the beautiful white flakes.

__

As in life I'm over hurt…

All the time we're living here…

Maron couldn't help but to feel a little depressed thinking about her beloved friend Finn… she knew she would see her again someday, but she didn't know when. She wished she could be there with her right now so she could have someone to talk to since her mom and dad had went out to work for the day. Maron took her attention away from the window and her eyes fell upon the telephone on the stand near the edge of the room. 'I'll call Miyako!' she thought to herself, but she noticed the phone's clock and saw that Miyako would still be in class at this time. Maron would have went, but she didn't dare to go out into the blizzard earlier in the morning. 'I can call Chiaki. He should be on his break by now', Maron thought. She knew how hard Chiaki worked six days a week as a medical student and memorized the time for his break period. She got up from her seat and walks over to the phone. She reached out a shivering, blue fabric draped hand to the phone and picks it up then presses the speed dial for Chiaki's phone number then waits.

"Hello?" Chiaki's voice answered.

"Hi, Chiaki. How was your day so far?" she said in a voice that told she was smiling over the other line.

"Not good and not bad. My assignments have been killing me, but I'm still alive", he lets out a small half-hearted laugh.

"I'm sorry to hear that… I hope your day gets better later on."

"Yeah, me too."

"Listen… do you want to do something later on tonight like dinner?"

"I'm going to have to pass. I have a lot of work to do and it has to be turned in by tomorrow morning", he said in a somewhat colder tone. There was a awkward pause, "Can we reschedule it for another time?"

"Yeah… sure, Chiaki," Maron answered somewhat hurt. It was clear that she was no longer smiling.

"I've gotta get to class. I don't want to be late."

"Okay. Bye, Chiaki… I love you."

"I love you too, Maron" a click was heard. He had hung up.

__

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

Maron hung up the phone after he did. She just stood there staring at the plain wall for a moment. Why was he acting so… distant? Now that she thought about it, they haven't seen much of each other during the past few weeks. Chiaki wasn't his normal happy-go-lucky self. It was almost as if he were… depressed and no longer Chiaki. This worried Maron as the thoughts sank into her head. What could be making him so depressed? He had been like this ever since he came back from his trip to Kyoto. Perhaps something depressed him when he was there. Whatever it was, she wanted to find out.

She walked away and went into her room to get dressed for the day even though the day was already half over. She looked through her drawers and pulled out a green and off yellow dress. It had long, yet somewhat fluffy shoulder sleeves with spiky ruffles on the top bodice. The skirt of the dress had a off yellow matching "apron" outlined with dark maroon. She closes the drawer, throws off her robe and pajamas and is soon wearing the dress. Maron picks up her sleepwear and places them folded onto her bed then walks out of her room, into the hallway, then into her kitchen.

__

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

"I wonder what I should make Chiaki for dinner tonight" Maron said to herself. As she looked around the kitchen, she found a French cookbook titled, Cuisine on the Riviera. Remembering Chiaki's favorite dish, Au Gratin, she starts flipping through the pages looking for a main dish and a few other sides to make for the meal.

***

"Maron! I had to go to class by myself today because you wimped out because of a little blizzard!" the screech of no one other than Miyako was heard from the other side of Maron's apartment door accompanied by banging upon its surface.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Maron shouted from the kitchen. Being Miyako's best friend for so many years, she knew she didn't like to be kept waiting. Maron made a dash to her front door, but as she was about to open it-

"Too late! I got tired waiting", Miyako said at the precise time she swung the door open. She walks through the doorway and says, "You really need to start locking your doors more often. Anyone including me can come through here" she places her hands on her waist and look at Maron slightly annoyed. She sniffs the air, "So, what's for dinner tonight?" she smiles and makes her way to the kitchen.

__

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

Yes, Maron didn't lock her front door too often, but there weren't any bad people in or around the building so she didn't really worry about it. She walks up to her front door, closes then locks it. She turns around and heads to the kitchen. "Oh, I'm making dinner for Chiaki. He said he's too busy with homework and we can't go out to dinner tonight, so I'm making dinner and bringing it to his place tonight."

Although Miyako and Yamato were an item, she still couldn't help but have some feelings for Chiaki left inside of her. Sometimes it made her feel somewhat bitter hearing about all the things Maron and Chiaki do for each other. Maron loves Chiaki, Chiaki loves Maron… she is Maron's best friend so she felt obligated to put her feelings for Chiaki aside and think of only Maron's happiness. Besides that, she knew it wouldn't be right to be in love with her best friend's fiancé. "That's very thoughtful of you, Maron. I'm sure he'll appreciate it" she said.

"I hope he likes it. He's been working so hard lately" she said before exiting the kitchen into the living room. She sat down on the couch.

Miyako walked out and took a seat next to Maron, "I'm sure he will. He'll love anything you do for him because of how much he loves you."

"Thank you, Miyako" she adjusts herself into a more comfortable position with her right leg crossed upon the other as she leaned back. "So, what did I miss today?"

"You didn't really miss anything. There were so many people absent, the people who actually did show up got extra credit just for being there."

__

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book…

A large blue sweat drop appears on the back of Maron's head. "I see… I guess I'm lucky then," she says with a small charming laugh.

She let's out a small audible sigh. "You better be there tomorrow… It was so boring in there today with no one to talk to!"

"Sorry, sorry" Maron said still sweat dropping with her eyes closed. Just then, a wall clock chimed the house: it was 5:00.

Miyako looked at the time, "I guess I had better be going… I hope you two have a lovely night" she said while getting up.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow morning then" Maron replied.

"Good night" Miyako said before she exited through the front door.

***

Maron had packed up the food she had just prepared for their dinner in a brown basket. Inside there was a set of white candles, two candle holders, a match booklet, the Au Gratin, Duck au orange, and steamed asparagus. Because she always visited Chiaki every evening when he came home, she had her own key. She walks through the opened door, takes off her shoes, then flips the light switch on. She neatly sets the dining room table placing the candles near the center a few inches apart from each other and the plates one on each side of the table neatly set with the food upon it. Knowing he would be home at any minute, Maron quickly dashes over to the door, standing quietly next to it. She laughs to herself then dims the lights.

The door to Chiaki's apartment opened and light pierced into the dim room. The tall slender figure of Chiaki Nagoya walked in closed the door then took off his shoes. He removes his coat and hangs it on a coat hanger then throws his books on the floor with a loud sigh. As he was about to reach for the light switch, he feels a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist. "Welcome home, Chiaki," it was Maron.

Somewhat startled, he looked behind himself and down at her "Hey, Maron…"

__

As I wear my new disguise, such a cold situation

And you couldn't realize it's the world we're living in

"Since we couldn't go out for dinner, I decided to bring dinner to you so we could be together tonight. I hope you like it, sweet heart."

He took his gaze off of her and looked up across the room to see the dining room set in a romantic manner; candles, champagne flutes, fine china, the works. He bought Maron forward to caress her lovingly. "Thank you, Maron… it's perfect" then he gave her a short kiss in the lips.

She breaks the kiss, "I'm glad you like it."

"Hey… I'm gonna go freshen up before we eat, okay?"

"All right. I'll wait for you out here then."

"Okay. I'll be sure not to keep you waiting for too long, Maron," he said breaking their loving embrace. He walks off and into the bathroom.

__

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

'I hope he won't be too long…' Maron thought to herself as she began to walk around the room. 'Oh, I just remembered something!' she thought to herself then dashed into Chiaki's bedroom which was right down the hallway. Walking to the corner she goes up to his large bookshelf and finds her biology textbook and takes it down, but ends up knocking something over. 'What's this?' it appeared to be some kind of journal… she thought it was very odd for Chiaki to keep a journal since she remembered him saying that he doesn't need to write things down about what happens everyday in a little book. Even stranger that it had a red bookmark in between two pages. Her curiosity got the better of her and before she knew it, she was reading.

__

"I've been so busy lately I've forgotten to write about the best vacation I've ever had in my life. Last month I went on a personal trip I had won to go to Kyoto and stay in the best hot spring resort in this region of Japan…"

'Wait a minute!' she yelled in her mind, 'He told me the best vacation he ever went on was with me the summer of our graduation from the Momokuri Academy when we went to Tahiti together!' She continued to read on:

__

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

__

"I was starting to get a little lonely since I was the only one vacationing so I went to a extended winter festival that was being held in a park. I wanted to be around some people, so… yeah. I was trying to see if there was any one I knew, but there wasn't which wasn't a surprise considering the size of the metropolis. As I was about to just give up and go back to my hotel room, I saw her… a woman a few years older than me who was wearing a white kimono with large red flower prints all around it. There were a lot of people and she ended up getting caught in the crowd. I wanted to get her attention any way that I could. I didn't see her again that day and I decided to just give up. The next day, I saw her again and I got the chance to talk to her and have a conversation. It was the best conversation I've ever had in my life! We had so much in common it was unbelievable. It didn't take me long to realize that I was madly in love with her…"

I wanna die I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

Maron couldn't bare the pain anymore; she dropped the book to the floor as she bursted into tears along with screams of pain and agony. She never felt this much pain in her life. Even the pain she was in when her parents abandoned her at such a young age. She threw herself onto his bed as the hot tears streamed from her brown eyes to her now very pale cheek. How could he possibly do this to her? Right now all she wanted to do was die…

__

I won't give up I won't give in

I live my pain my the book…

That's the end of the first chapter of my song fic. If it's not good then I'm sorry it's not to your liking. I haven't written a fan fic for so long. Any way, please write a review so that I know there are people who are actually reading this. If no one's even reading it, there's no point to me even writing the next chapters, so your reviews do count.


	2. Confrontations

I would like to thank those of you who have submitted a review for chapter one. It means a lot (especially since I know people are interested in reading more of this). You all make me so happy! I've gone through a name change for various reasons, if anyone is wondering. Sorry to those of you who've been waiting for this chapter because of how late it is!

Disclaimer: As I have said before, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne doesn't belong to me, but to Arina Tanemura. I do not own the song, "Cry Die" for it belongs to Nina Goddess of Dance.

Cry Die

Chapter 2: Confrontations

By _a girl who is poor and broke so please don't sue otherwise known as… the writer of this fic_

It's a serious threat to the world…

There's no room for hesitation…

There was no doubt about it; Maron was in serious pain. How could Chiaki do this to her? How could the very same Chiaki Nagoya who was head over heels for her do something so evil to her of all people? _'I thought he loved me…' _Maron thought to herself as she sobbed alone on Chiaki's bedroom floor. She never thought something like this could be possible, not even after the world stops revolving.

Her sobs began to mute, but not her agony. She had stopped. A door closing could be heard not too far away which could mean only one thing: Chiaki was finished in the shower. Quickly, yet frantically, Maron got to her feet and wiped her tears away. She walks over to the bookshelf and puts the journal back onto it. 'I'll be okay… I'll be fine… It's just-'

As in life I'm over hurt…

All the time we're living here…

'Who am I kidding? He lied to me! He doesn't love me as much as he always said he did… I don't know what to do, but.. She began to walk out of his bedroom, but a sudden and expected pain was felt in her heart. '…he was the only man I've ever truly loved…' She felt the tears starting to return to her eyes. With her hands covering her face, she made a dash for the door, quickly opening it, then walking out slamming the door. Maron was in despair, she felt betrayed… badly betrayed. Although he had lied to her before, but this time it was much worse; he had betrayed his feelings for her and Maron's trust.

I wanna die, I wanna cry…

I wanna turn around to look

Inside Maron's apartment, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of her muffled crying. If her parents were home, they surely would have heard her. "How could he do this to me? What's wrong with me?! Am I not good enough? What did I do?" were the only thoughts that were going through Maron's brunette head as she lay on her bed curled up into a ball. She grasped her pillow tightly and continued to cry into it.

Only a few minutes had passed by and she had drifted off into a sleep. Slumber Land was the only place for her to escape from the painful thoughts. The tears had stained her face, matted locks of her beautiful brown hair, and wore her out.

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

A click at the door was heard, the door had opened, followed by the door closing. The sound wasn't very loud, but it had awakened her. Quickly realizing her state, Maron sat up then stood up and walked over to her vanity and sat down, quickly pushing a brush through her hair. She then got up and walked out of her room to see who it was. If she had taken the time to thoroughly examine herself, she would have seen that her eyes were still red from crying. Suddenly waking up after being asleep even for a short period of time didn't help, either.

She walked into the hallway then into the living room. Turning to see who she had expected to be her parents, she sees Chiaki wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants that were used only for wearing around the house. Her large brown eyes sparkled with pain and felt herself about to cry again. In a rush, she quickly turns around and attempts to make a dash for it, but she felt a pair of strong arms wraps around her slender waist and hold her close. "Maron…" he said in a soft caring voice, "What's wrong? You seem upset about something."

She escapes from his grasp by using one arm and wiping her eyes with the other, "I have every right to be upset, Chiaki!" Instead of looking back at him with sorrowful brown eyes, she was now looking at him with angry eyes with traces of pain.

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

"Maron…?" he looked at her with concern in his eyes. He makes one step forward, but she takes one step back. "What's going on?"

"Funny… I should be asking _you _the exact same question." Her eyes shut closed tightly and her fists were balled tightly as well. Her head was turned to one side as tears glistened on her eyelids. Opening her eyes, the tears fall leaving a sparkling effect. Her eyes looked full of sorrow, once again, "Who in the Hell is Haruka, Chiaki?! What's so great about her?!" As she spoke those words, she felt hot tears streaming from her eyes and rolling down her pale cheeks.

He turns the other way then a sight escapes his lips. His eyes, softened, but not in a compassionate way, "She's just a friend. I met her at a winter festival in Kyoko."

Maron's voice was cracking up because of her tears, her tears began to blur her vision as she looked straight at Chiaki. "You'd want her to be more than a friend, don't you?!"

"She's just a friend. What more can she be?"

Her voice turned into small screams, "Don't play dumb! It's not like you don't want to be with her!!"

He closed his eyes slowly, "So you know…"

"Yes, and I found out about it today when I was in your bedroom! I came across your journal and you talked about her only in the ways you would talk about me, and you haven't been doing that since you came back!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her angrily, "So what if I did fall madly in love with her? We share so much in life. I was in my own world when I was with her and nothing else mattered, but she has a boyfriend and the reason I came home upset because I knew I couldn't stay with Haruka.

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

Those were definitely not wise words for any man to say… it was also very unwise of him because of how close Maron was to him…. And her passionate feelings. She looks at him with tears in her eyes, they were slanted in anger as well. "You… You bastard!!" He didn't even have time to duck because he didn't see it coming. Maron has slapped him in the face… _hard_. So hard that she had left a mark. So hard that her hand hurt… so hard… that she was crying…

A shudder of pain escaped Chiaki's lips as he held his left hand to his face, touching the crimson patch of flesh. Silence fell between the two former kaitous for several minutes. It was an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't no where near as uncomfortable as Maron was feeling standing next to the man who she trusted most, the one who her heart belonged to, the one who had shattered her heart into a million glass shards. "Maron…" Chiaki finally found his voice.

"Chiaki…" Her voice was cracked and almost inaudible. The tears threatened to fall once more.

As I wear my new disguise, such a cold situation

And you couldn't realize it's the world we're living in

Chiaki let out a small sigh. His eyes closed, his head turned away from the reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc. "I think we shouldn't see each other anymore… I've caused you so much pain,"

The tears began to fall again followed by anguished screams. Maron could feel her knees unable to support her weight, causing her to collapse onto the floor sobbing with tightly shut eyes and clinched fists. She was in pain before, but it was amplified a million times worse now… "Chiaki, please…" she began, "Let's try to work things out. We've been through too much to let things end over something as…" she couldn't finish. Her sobs didn't allow her to.

"No, Maron. I've hurt you and this is for the best. I can't stand to see you in such pain… especially if I'm the one that's the cause of it" the tall young man said in a stern voice. Maron could feel her heart twisting deep inside her chest.

The only thing that ran through her mind was, 'Why…? How… How can he act like he doesn't even care about me?!'

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

"How could she mean so much to you that you're going to hurt me like this?! Were all the times you told me you loved me were nothing but a lie because you felt sorry for me? Did you ever truly love me, Chiaki?!" the red eyed brunette shouted from her place on the rug. Chiaki could only stare at her pathetically.

"I'm sorry… Maron…" he answered in the most uncaring tone of voice she had ever heard from Chiaki. This couldn't be the Chiaki she knew and loved… No… it had to be a demon! The demons must have returned somehow and somehow gotten to Chiaki's heart! But it wasn't possible… she couldn't even sense a dark presence inside of him. How could he be this cruel…?

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

The tall blue haired young man turned in the direction of the door. He could only stand there starring at it. A sharp pain hit at his hearts knowing he had caused the poor thing so much pain. Hadn't she been through enough? He let out a small sigh then began to walk towards it, and out of Maron's life.

"Chiaki, please!" Maron shouted through tears. Since when had she become this weak? Was it because she felt so vulnerable around him? The brunette had never changed… she was as fragile as ever.

I wanna die I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

Chiaki ignored her pleads as he slowly walked towards the door. His eyes half way closed as he thought about how much he would miss her. That sweet smile, that beautiful laugh, her calming aura, the smell of citrus… the smell of Maron. Tears formed in his large brown eyes at the thought of never seeing her again… never being able to hold her… never being able to kiss her. He had finally reached the door, "Good bye… my dear Maron…" His hand slowly reached for the knob and turned it, opening it… He walked out of her apartment, and out of her life…

I won't give up I won't give in

I live my pain my the book…

That's the end of chapter 2! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long! I've been so busy with school lately, but I'll be making more updates and I plan on making the next chapter longer.

Please read and review. I love to hear your feedback and suggestions!


	3. The love of a friend

Solaria: Wow, I'm so happy people are enjoying this fic! It drives me to keep on writing and maybe start a new project once this one is complete.

Access: ::A bubble pops and he appears, floating in the air:: Don't get ahead of yourself. It'll be a miracle if you can even finish this one.

Solaria: What was _that _supposed to mean?

Access: It means you're lazy…

Solaria: ::Growls:: Quiet, you!

Access: ::Sticks his tongue out:: Nya! Make me! XP

Solaria: I can do that… ::Snaps her fingers and a stack of pancakes appear in front of Access::

Access: YAY! PANCAKES!!! ::Immediately starts stuffing his face::

Solaria: I knew that would work. Disclaimer time! ::Pulls out a sheet of paper then clears her throat:: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne does not belong to me in any way for it belongs to the wonderful Arina Tanemura. The song "Cry Die" belongs to Nina Goddess of Dance and with all that said, please don't sue and don't even think about sending lawyers with their legal documents to my house!

Cry Die

Chapter 3: The love of a friend

It's a serious threat to the world…

There's no room for hesitation…

It had been a whole week and Maron didn't have any contact at all with Chiaki. Although they lived right next door from each other, neither of them had made the effort to visit or even call the other to see how they were holding up. The atmosphere wasn't right…

Maron had other things to try to keep her mind off of Chiaki, or at least, attempted to keep her mind off him. With the city still trapped underneath ice and snow she wasn't left with too many options to occupy herself. Why does the winter always have to be so lifeless?

Maron was in the kitchen tending to the cappuccino maker. She was wearing a plain white dress with long sleeves and wore a frilly pink apron over top of it. Coffee stains were a pain to get out of fabric, especially if it was white so she wasn't taking any chances. The machine was making its unusual "swishing" noise as it created the brown brew. The brunette reached above her to open the cabinet and reached further in to grab a small porcelain cup and laid it on the counter. Just as she was closing the cabinet back up again, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Yes, I'm coming!" she answered trying to hide the pain in her voice. It had been a week, but her pain was far from gone.

As in life I'm over hurt…

All the time we're living here…

"Maron!" a familiar voice from the other side shouted. "Maron, open up already!"

"I said I was coming!" she called as she walked through the hall to the front door.

"Geez…" the muffled voice replied.

"Miyako, have a little patience…" Maron droned. She placed her pale hand on the doorknob and turned, opening the door so Miyako could come in.

Miyako walked in with a sigh, "Maron…"

Maron walked behind her and closed the door. "Yes, Miyako?"

"I'm worried about you. You've been acting anti-social lately and I know something's bothering you." She walked over to the living room couch and sat down.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine, really," Maron sang out giving Miyako her best false grin. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out another cup and sat it on the counter. She turned off the cappuccino machine then gripped her right hand around the handle and her left around one of the cups and began pouring some of the contents into the small flask.

I wanna die, I wanna cry…

I wanna turn around to look

Miyako closed her eyes and leaned back letting out a loud sigh, "Maron, something's wrong and I know it. I'm your best friend, you can't hide these kind of things from me," she called out in a serious tone.

Maron reentered the room with two cups of the frothy brew and handed one to the raven haired girl then sat down beside her. Miyako nodded a "thank you" and began to drink.

"Hey, Miyako… has Chiaki… told you anything?" the brunette mumbled as she sadly looked down at her cup of froth.

She removed the small vessel from her lips and placed it onto the coffee table in front of her. "No, why? Did som-" her eyes immediately lit up. Just by hearing Maron's question, she realized the meaning behind it. "Something happened between the two of you, didn't it?"

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

Maron's chocolate brown eyes were welling up with tears, but fought to keep them from falling. She placed the flask onto the table and held her arms tightly. "He left me, Miyako…" her voice cracked, her despair fully visible. Her focus was kept on the ruffles of her apron to avoid Miyako's gaze. The brunette woman felt so weak crying in front of her best friend. She remembered she promised herself years ago that she'd never cry again, but such a promise was too hard to keep at times when she felt so awful. "He broke my heart… into a million pieces…" she bawled.

"Oh Maron, my poor Maron…" the raven haired woman cooed and immediately embraced the crying Maron. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" The brunette in return wrapped her arms around Miyako and literally cried on her shoulder. Maron tightly gripped the soft fabrics of Miyako's shirt as she trembled.

"He doesn't even care… He hasn't even come to see me," she continued to cry.

Miyako's eyes softened and began to run her fingers through Maron's brown hair trying to comfort her. "Shh…" She began to rock in a soothing rhythmic motion to calm the crying fragile creature in her arms. 'She doesn't deserve this…' she thought to herself. 'She's been through too much already.' Miyako continued to do this until she was sure that Maron was calm. The sound of the former kaitou's sobbing had muted. She looked up at her friend with red eyes, her bangs were a clumped mess. "Now Maron…" she comforted, "Are you feeling well enough to tell me what happened?"

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

Maron moved herself off Miyako and leaned against the couch. Her hands were gripping her apron loosely. She let out a sigh and began, "Well… It was the day of the blizzard a week ago when I found out. It turned out the whole thing actually started quite some time before that."

Miyako nodded, "Go on…"

"I was preparing a special dinner for Chiaki and myself since we hadn't been able to spend too much time together lately because of his studies…" The reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc was tightly crumpling handfuls of her apron and her arms were slightly shaking. "I was in his apartment when I was setting things up…" Her eyes were burning with tears that threatened to fall.

"If you aren't feeling alright, you don't have to finish. We can do this some other time," the raven haired girl interrupted compassionately. Her eyes were filled with worry.

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

"No, it's best that I tell you about this now," Maron choked.

"…Alright then."

The memories of that night kept playing over and over again in her mind. She felt like her heart had been scarred. She closes her eyes and reminisces on something she wished with all her being she could forget.

Start flashback

"Hey… I'm gonna go freshen up before we eat, okay?"

"All right. I'll wait for you out here then."

"Okay. I'll be sure not to keep you waiting for too long, Maron," he said breaking their loving embrace. He walks off and into the bathroom.

'I hope he won't be too long…' Maron thought to herself as she began to walk around the room. 'Oh, I just remembered something!' she thought to herself then dashed into Chiaki's bedroom which was right down the hallway. Walking to the corner she goes up to his large bookshelf and finds her biology textbook and takes it down, but ends up knocking something over. 'What's this?' it appeared to be some kind of journal… she thought it was very odd for Chiaki to keep a journal since she remembered him saying that he doesn't need to write things down about what happens everyday in a little book. Even stranger that it had a red bookmark in between two pages. Her curiosity got the better of her and before she knew it, she was reading.

"I've been so busy lately I've forgotten to write about the best vacation I've ever had in my life. Last month I went on a personal trip I had won to go to Kyoto and stay in the best hot spring resort in this region of Japan…"

'Wait a minute!' she yelled in her mind, 'He told me the best vacation he ever went on was with me the summer of our graduation from the Momokuri Academy when we went to Tahiti together!' She continued to read on:

"I was starting to get a little lonely since I was the only one vacationing so I went to a extended winter festival that was being held in a park. I wanted to be around some people, so… yeah. I was trying to see if there was any one I knew, but there wasn't which wasn't a surprise considering the size of the metropolis. As I was about to just give up and go back to my hotel room, I saw her… a woman a few years older than me who was wearing a white kimono with large red flower prints all around it. There were a lot of people and she ended up getting caught in the crowd. I wanted to get her attention any way that I could. I didn't see her again that day and I decided to just give up. The next day, I saw her again and I got the chance to talk to her and have a conversation. It was the best conversation I've ever had in my life! We had so much in common it was unbelievable. It didn't take me long to realize that I was madly in love with her…"

End flashback

As I wear my new disguise, such a cold situation

And you couldn't realize it's the world we're living in

"Maron… are you going to be okay?" her friend asked.

"I'll be fine… sorry, I was just trying to recall something," she mumbled.

"Okay."

Maron sighed, "I was in his apartment and I bumped into a shelf. I a book that had fallen caught my eye and when I picked it up, I saw it was a journal… _Chiaki's_ journal. I read a very disturbing entry… I felt like it was going to kill me."

"What did it say?"

The brunette slumped over resting her arms on her lap. Her bangs covered her eyes covering them from view, but several sparkling tears began to roll down her porcelain-like cheeks. "He wrote about another girl, Miyako. He said he loved her… it hurt so bad finding that out and I wasn't able to read any further because of it…" her voice was so cracked she could hardly be heard. She felt a large lump in her throat causing her voice to sound like scattered screeches.

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

Once again Miyako took Maron into her arms cradling and comforting her. Maron's tears flowed freely and sobbed on the shoulder fabric of Miyako's blouse. "You don't deserve this… Maron…" Miyako said softly.

"I…I… I just don't understand… W-What did I ever to make him love me less? What's wrong w-with me?" she managed to get out through stuttering sobs.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Maron. If anything, there's something wrong with _him_."

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

Maron's sobbing began to stop. Just knowing that she had a friend that was there for her at times as grim as these made her feel a little better, yet, she still felt utterly alone. Her parents were there for her, so were her friends like Miyako and Yamato, but she felt like she was alone. Felt like she was standing alone in the world and in her heart. "Please, God… I don't want to live with this pain… please make it go away…" she murmured to herself so quietly Miyako couldn't make out a word.

"Everything will be fine, Maron… you'll see. Things have their way of working out in the end…"

The brunette lifted herself from her friend once again and leaned back on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess from crying, and she felt like she had an incredibly large lump in her throat. She felt tired from all the crying and decided to herself it would be best for her to go to sleep. "Thank you, Miyako…" she got up.

I wanna die I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

"Maron, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes… I just need some rest, that's all," she replied not looking at her, but looking at the floor. Just as she was about to walk away, she heard a sound from the front door as if a key were being inserted into it. Her parents were coming home. The brunette's eyes widened with panic and quickly tore off her apron and shoved it into Miyako's arms. "Miyako, please…! I don't want them to see me like this, they'll worry sick about me!" she stammered then ran out. The next thing that was heard was the sound of Maron's bedroom door slam shut. She locked the door then threw herself onto her fluffy bed face down, burying her face into her pillow.

"Maron…" Miyako said to herself with sad eyes. She turned around to see Mr. And Mrs. Kusakabe.

"Good evening, Miyako," Koron, Maron's mother chirped with a smile on her face. Mr. Kusakabe smiled at Miyako and nodded.

"Good evening, Mr. And Mrs. Kusakabe. I was just about to let myself out," Miyako returned the smile then walked into the kitchen, hanging the apron on a hook near the refrigerator. She returned and faced them once more, "There's coffee in the kitchen, Maron made it before she went to her room. She said she was tired and said she was going to bed early."

"Oh dear… she's been sleeping an awful lot lately. I hope she's not coming down with something," Koron said worriedly.

"No, I'm sure she's fine. Winter is probably what's making her tired, the dark atmosphere and all," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!" she waved then walked out the door closing it behind her.

I won't give up I won't give in

I live my pain my the book…

So now Miyako's involved. Maron couldn't keep her out of the dark for too long, ne? This is the end of chapter 3, and does anyone know the first name of Maron's dad? I really don't remember… The next chapter may be late because I have a really important test I need to study for. Please read and review!


	4. The day ends, the sun sets

Solaria: I'm finally back! I had to take that long, awful, evil math test. It took me about three hours to finish the damn thing, but I pray to God that I passed it. I want to graduate with my class!

Access: I hope you passed.

Solaria: Why, thank you! Wait… you're not joking again, are you?

Access: Nope.

Solaria: Thank you so much for your reviews and support, everyone! I still can't believe I received so many nice comments. You motivate me!

Time for the disclaimer so I don't get in trouble in some way. ::Ahem:: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne does not belong to me in any way for it belongs to the wonderful Arina Tanemura. The song "Cry Die" belongs to Nina Goddess of Dance and with all that said, please don't sue and don't even think about sending lawyers with their legal documents to my house!

* * *

Cry Die

Chapter 4: The day ends, the sun sets

It's a serious threat to the world…

There's no room for hesitation…

As time goes on so does life. People meet and people part… it all continues even after you depart. A lot of the white fluff that had covered the district had melted and the vegetation was slowly returning. Life was slowly awakening, but that was not the case for Maron Kusakabe, but she wasn't as bad off as she was before, no. It had been about two months since the death of her relationship with Chiaki, but she managed to pull through. It was hard, yes, but she did her best to put it into the back of her mind.

Her physical condition, however, wasn't good. She rarely ate for she felt she could reject any food that went down. During most of the day when she wasn't in school, she slept. She slept _a lot_. Her figure at become so thin that she looked as if she were among the living dead. The majority of the articles of clothing she owned no longer fit because of it. People who knew her often asked if she was alright, but this only made her frustrated.

The young brunette woman sat in the park on a blanket underneath the shelter of a large tree. Her eyes were covered by her long bangs preventing any light to come through, as if her eyes held a secret to be kept. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with a V-shaped neckline and a matching white knee length skirt which flared out below her hips. On her feet were a pair of white ballerina-like shoes, the only thing missing were the long ribbons. She looked like a somber angelic creature.

As in life I'm over hurt…

All the time we're living here…

She leaned back against the strong trunk of the tree for support as she looked at the scenery. Life came back to her almost dead eyes. 'It's so peaceful here… I wish I could just stay here forever… No worries and not a care in the world…' she thought to herself. Almost everyday she would come to the park to be alone with her thoughts. That's how she felt everyday now… alone.

I wanna die, I wanna cry…

I wanna turn around to look

On the other side of the park was the young man, Chiaki Nagoya, writing something down in a notebook. It looked like he was calculating formulas and whatnot. A sudden gust of cold wind rushed past him, chilling him. Her shivered then put his notebook and pencil into a black briefcase. He was wearing a black shirt and black leather pants. Overtop of his shirt he wore a denim jacket. He pulled it closed to keep himself warm. "Damn this weather…" he muttered to himself.

He leaned back then looked up into the large blue sky. He frowned. He was feeling very lonely after what he did and deeply regretted it. 'It was for the best that I left her…' he thought sadly. '…Or was it?' He thought things would have been better for them both when he ended things with Maron, but why did he feel so awful? He knew what he did was wrong, but it made him feel even worse since he was completely conscious of what he was doing at the time.

"Why was I so stupid… why did I do it?" he whispered to himself. Almost everyday he thought about Maron. The sound of her angelic voice, her beautiful face, her silky hair, those sparkling brown eyes… His eyes narrowed sadly.

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

Several yards away from him, he saw a couple snuggled together on another bench. As he saw them exchange loving glances, he felt a ping of jealousy hit him.

"I'm going to go to the boutique to get my dress fitted later this afternoon, so you better not surprise me!" the woman joked as she poked her partner's nose and laughed.

The man laughed, "Don't worry, sweetie, I won't. I wouldn't do anything to jinx our special day next month," he replied then took her into his arms.

Chiaki growled. It made him upset whenever he saw a happy couple together, but the two of them reminded him of when he and Maron were planning their wedding. Those were happy memories. Chiaki smiled to himself at the thought. In his mind he saw an angel dressed completely in white. Small white daisies were loomed in her long brown locks. A shimmering white light which resembled a far away star shined in the middle of her forehead and accented her large brown eyes. Her body was slender and on her back was a pair of shimmering wings that made her look even more beautiful. The angel wrapped her pale arms around Chiaki and held him close. He wrapped her in his arms tightly and breathed in her scent. The angel smelled of fresh citrus, the angel was Maron…

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

"Hey, mister! Watch out!" shouted a little boy.

Chiaki's daydream was interrupted by the demanding shouts of a child, "Huh?" was all Chiaki could get out before he was hit in the chest with a orange ball, "Ouch!"

"Sorry, mister… can we have out ball back, please?" the child in front of Chiaki squeaked.

"Sure. Watch where you're going next time, okay?" he smiled then handed the orange sphere to him.

"Okay! Thank you, mister!" the child chirped then scurried off to catch up with his friends.

Chiaki smirked then closed his eyes, "Kids…" he murmured while twirling a long lock of his blue hair between his fingers. He opened his eyes then looked down at his watch. It was getting late. He picked up his briefcase and got up from his seat then began walking away.

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

Maron looked up at the sky and saw the sun beginning to sink over the horizon. "I'd better get home… Mom and Dad will worry if I'm away for too long," she said to herself. She lazily lifted herself up from the ground then dusted off her long skirt. She looked behind her to see if she was wet, but looked down to find her blanket was dry. Thank goodness the dew didn't seep through. She sighed a small sigh of relief then picked the vanilla blanket up and folded it up, resting it in her arms. She walks away from her spot.

Children from afar were playing with a ball with their friends, laughing and giggling. They were clearly having a good time until their mothers called them and it was time for them to go home. The children groaned monotonously then gave in. They waved good-bye to their friends and said their "see you tomorrows". Maron laughed to herself a little. It was so long since she had been in that situation. Oh, how she wished her childhood had been better than it was, but the past is in the past. Those days were over.

As I wear my new disguise, such a cold situation

And you couldn't realize it's the world we're living in

Although she hasn't been walking for too long, she felt herself growing weary. As she walked through the park, her vision started to blur and her breaths became short. "Oh man…" she groaned to herself. She swerved along the path as her vision began to become darker. The only thing she could see was a brown bench and sat upon it. Luckily for her, she made it before she completely lost her vision. 'I really need to get home…' she thought to herself. Maron hadn't eaten anything all day and she was drained of almost all her energy. That wasn't good at all.

"Hey, miss, are you going to be okay?" a woman who was now standing in front of her asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine," Maron lied.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were about to pass out," she asked concerned.

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

"Yes. I just need to get home. I live not too far from here. I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

The woman wasn't at all convinced. "Well… okay, but if you need help, I'll be happy to help you get home."

"Thank you," Maron droned. Her voice was become less audible as her energy drained, but forced herself to sound fine, "Good night," she got up and continued to walk.

It wasn't long before she began to feel dizzy again. Her legs gave away and she collapsed onto the hard ground. The brunette yelped in pain from her bare knees scraping against the cold, hard concrete. 'I'll be fine… I don't need any help…'

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

Maron curled herself into a ball and rested her head on her knees, trying to allow her blood to circulate throughout her body. She felt her head beginning to swim and she heard a fizzing sound inside of her head. Her head was in pain and her body was too weak. 'It's alright… I'll get home… I can do this…' She sat there for a few more minutes until the pain went away and her vision returned, her breathing became regular, and her senses came back.

She got back up and began to walk quickly, trying to defeat the sickness that was trying to overcome her. 'I'll make it… I have to make it!' she screamed in her mind. She was almost out of the park when she felt herself feeling ill again, but this time, it was a lot worse.

I wanna die I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

She couldn't keep on any longer. Her body was too weak to continue on her way home. Her hearing went completely silent, her sight was rapidly failing, and her body was beyond too weak to continue on. She felt herself falling and expecting to hit the cold, hard cement, but instead she felt strong arms catch her. She weakly lifted her head up and opened her eyes and they met a pair of matching brown ones…

She fainted.

I won't give up I won't give in

I live my pain my the book…

* * *

Solaria: That's the end of chapter 4! So far this was the hardest chapter for me to write. Please don't kill me for ending it with a cliff hanger!

Access: ::Grabs her by one of her arms:: Got her! Commence with murdering!

Solaria: NO!!! ::Gets some rope and ties him up::

Access: Grrr…! .

Solaria: If I'm killed, I don't be able to finish this fic. _I would like to thank Water Illusion, MizzLee, Katriena, Draechaeli, Chou ni Natte, Koraja, Kyoko de Fanel, Tatshing, Megami, Rutakara, Christine, ibelive, May.Arima, and garnette-love good for reviewing!_

And now, I will respond to some comments from the last chapter!

Megami: Don't worry, I'm not going to spare Chiaki from Maron's wrath in later chapters. D

Kyoko de Fanel: They're translating KKJ??!! Nooo!!! They're going to call her "phantom thief/mysterious thief Jeanne!" That's not going to have any ring to it, at all! ::cries::

Koraja: Thanks! I was wondering what Mr. Kusakabe's name was, but I can't find my KKJ episodes in my room at the moment.

Water Illusion, MizzLee, Katriena, Draechaeli, Chou ni Natte, Koraja, Kyoko de Fanel, Tatshing, Megami, Rutakara, Christine, ibelive, May.Arima, and garnette-love good: I'm glad you and many others like Cry Die.

Please read and review! I love seeing review alerts in my mailbox.


	5. The moon rises, the night begins

Solaria: I am an _idiot_… I just reread chapter three and realized that I messed up the lyrics. I need to pay more attention to the things I do!

Access: Well… that's not the only thing you need to work on… I'm amazed that you even got off your lazy rear and updated!

Solaria: I would like to apologize to everyone for that… I've been under a lot of stress from school and home. I've been very sick, too. I've been writing this chapter, too, but it wasn't coming out right so I had to rewrite it. However… I don't think this is my best chapter.

Access: Well… I guess we can forgive you on that… maybe…

Solaria:Sighs: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne does not belong to me in any way for it belongs to the wonderful Arina Tanemura. The song "Cry Die" belongs to Nina Goddess of Dance and with all that said, please don't sue and don't even think about sending lawyers with their legal documents to my house! If you do, the only thing you'll get is a ton of mental abuse and a door slammed in your face.

* * *

Cry Die

Chapter 5: The moon rises, the night begins

It's a serious threat to the world…

There's no room for hesitation…

Maron awoke on top of a soft surface. She groaned, sat up then rubbed her head. "I feel like I just died…" the brunette mumbled to herself. After a minute or so, Maron regained her senses. How could she let her guard down like that? She looked around to find herself in a familiar place. The walls, shelves, carpet, window, and pictures were all from a memory. Maron was in Chiaki's bedroom.

Her eyes widened. "What in the world…!" she exclaimed. "When did I…? How did I…?" she asked herself frantically gazing around the room. This was the last place she wanted to be right now…

The former kaitou's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the room's doorknob turning. Her eyes immediately darted in the said direction. The tall slightly built form of none other than Chiaki Nagoya entered through the doorway. He faced her, his face full of concern. "You're awake…"

"…" Maron didn't know what to say.

As in life I'm over hurt…

All the time we're living here…

"How did I get here?" the brunette asked in a near whisper.

Chiaki walked over to the bed and sat down by her side. He placed his hand over hers and spoke, "You fainted. Luckily I was in the vicinity at the right place and right time."

Lucky? He was the last person she wanted to see and he called him finding her 'lucky?'

Her eyes softened as she looked down at the bed sheets, gripping them. "Oh… You shouldn't have wasted your time. I know you have more important things to do," Maron replied in a low cold tone.

I wanna die, I wanna cry…

I wanna turn around to look

The blue haired young man's eyes narrowed sadly, "Don't say things like that! You're in bad condition and I didn't want anything to happen to you! I could have lo-," Chiaki caught himself. "You were in no condition to be out there on your own. You need rest."

"I can worry about myself, Chiaki," she groaned. Her eyes gazed up to meet his, "Is there something that you want?" she asked, eyes slightly slanted.

"All I want is for you to get better. I haven't seen you in a while."

Maron gripped the sheets and clinched her eyes tightly. Tears started to form. "What in the Hell are you talking about? You've been avoiding me so you shouldn't have even bothered with that last bit! I don't blame you for it… I don't see why anyone would want to be around a person like me…" The brunette pulled her legs close to her chest as she sat.

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

"Maron…" Chiaki took her form into his arms embracing her tightly. To his surprise, she didn't even return it. In fact, she didn't even move! "Maron?" he loosened his grip a little and looked at her.

"If you expect me to come running back into your arms, you're gravely mistaken…" the young woman replied in a half hearted voice.

"Maron, please… I want to make things right. I know what I did was wrong, but-"

"You did it anyway," she finished.

Chiaki felt his insides turning. He started to feel as if there wasn't much of anything that he could do but feel an ocean of guilt.

The brunette lay back down then let out a sigh as she starred at the ceiling. What was everything coming to? She never knew she could be so cold to anyone, especially to Chiaki… her ex-fiancé.

Chiaki got up then began walking to the veranda. He opened the sliding glass doors to let in a warm night breeze. He walked outside and leaned over the edge overlooking the city. Being there brought back so many memories. How many times had he and Maron talked to each other out there? Countless. He let out a sad sigh with matching eyes. 'Why did I have to do something so stupid… If only I could turn back time…'

Maron turned over to her side and shivered. The breeze that had blown in may have been warm to normal people, but since she had lost most of her body fat from not eating much, it was a bone chilling wind. She pulled the covers over her fragile frame. "So cold…" she whispered, almost inaudible, but not to Chiaki's ears. He turned around to face Maron.

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

"You're cold…"

She groaned annoyed, "I'm fine."

"No no, I'll go make you something to warm up."

"…"

The blue haired young man walked back inside his apartment then headed for the kitchen. Once there, he pulled out some tea leaves from a canister, then retrieved a teapot hanging overhead.

'I don't understand why he even bothers. There's no use pretending that I matter any…' Maron thought to herself. The brunette had stopped shivering and uncurled herself. She looked over to the veranda then got up and walked over to it. She then helped herself up and sat on the edge, overlooking the Momokuri district and the people below. Dark thoughts have crossed her mind lately, and right now, thinking about jumping off and ending it all was attractive to her. 'Noin isn't around anymore… he won't be able to break my fall, so if I-'

"I made you some tea," Chiaki's voice was heard from the doorway of his bedroom. He was holding a tray with a white porcelain teapot and two matching cups. Next to the cups were a plate of crackers.

"Thank you…" she nearly whispered as she hopped off the edge and back onto the veranda's base. She walks back in then sits down at a table nearby.

Chiaki sat the tray and its contents on the table in front of Maron. He then sat down across from her and began to pour the tea. After one of the cups was full, he handed it to her. "Here," he gently let out, "This will help you get some of your strength up."

The former Kaitou Jeanne took the cup into her frail hands. "Thanks…"

"Eat some of the crackers, too. They're made from sunflower seeds and the filling is mango. It'll help you a little since its healthy," he said before taking a sip of his own teacup.

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book…

"Okay…" she shakily raised her teacup to her lips. The liquid inside shook and Chiaki noticed and couldn't help but feel awful. The girl managed to sip it, though.

'All my fault…' he grimly thought. 'I need to help her somehow… I have to…'

The brunette rested her cup onto a coaster then reached for the crackers. She began to nibble on one.

Minutes went by as the pair ate and drank in silence. It was an awkward silence, but it was to be expected with everything that has happened. The idea of having a nice conversation right now was as impossible as a human that could breathe underwater without the use of an oxygen tank.

After the teapot was empty and all the crackers were gone, Chiaki picked up the tray and walked into the kitchen.

Maron's brown eyes sadly narrowed. 'I'm in bad shape… why didn't I realize it until now?' she thought. In the park she could hardly walk by herself and she ended up fainting from hunger and exhaustion. Just a few minutes ago she was having a hard time drinking the herbal tea without the teacup shaking in her hands. Chiaki was right… she _is _in bad shape.

Chiaki came back into the room and returned to his place at the table. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Even if it's a little, it's better than nothing."

"Yeah…"

"Maron… I want you to start eating more. You could become seriously ill if this continues!" he exclaimed, tears starting to form in his eyes.

As I wear my new disguise, such a cold situation

And you couldn't realize it's the world we're living in

Maron rested her right elbow onto the table, resting her head on her palm. She released a heavy sigh, "It's not going to be the end of the world if I die…"

Chiaki leaned closer to Maron "It _would _be the end of _my _world if you did! Maron, I still care about you!" tears were starting to fall from his brown eyes.

The brunette was furious, "You care more about that damn Haruka more than you ever did about me, Chiaki! Don't lie to me because I'm not stupid!" she slammed her fists down to the table as she exclaimed.

"That's not true, Maron! I love you more than her!"

"Chiaki… there's nothing you can do or say to make me believe that… not now," she calmly said as she got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Maron!" he bolted up from his seat and ran behind Maron and grabbed her arm.

She swung around, "Let go of me!" she yelled and tried to squirm free of his grasp.

"No matter what, Maron, I will always care about you. You were always in my thoughts… and always will be…"

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

The brunette stopped and turned to face him. "Chiaki…"

"Maron, I want you to promise me something…" he paused, "I want you to take better care of yourself; today when I found you in the park in the condition you were in, it was the most horrifying day of my life!" he let go of her and looked deeply into a matching pair of brown eyes. "I don't know what I would do if God took you away from me…"

Her eyes softened. 'Does Chiaki… really mean those words…?' she thought. 'Why should I promise Chiaki anything after the promise to me he broke… but I…' "I'll try to take better care of myself… I promise…"

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

"Thank you…" he wrapped his arms around her slender form into an embrace. It took a moment to register, but Maron returned his hug, but barely.

"I'm going to go home," she broke the embrace, "Mom needs my help preparing dinner," she half lied.

"Take it easy, okay?"

"Okay…" she simply said then walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Chiaki sat back down on his bed, slouched over with red eyes, fresh from tears. He looked over to his nightstand and saw a picture of Maron, smiling. It was one they took together on Maron's seventeenth birthday. He picked it up and looked it at, "Maron…" he sadly whispered, then gently kissed it.

I wanna die I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

Maron entered her apartment and closed the door behind her. She leaned her back against it. There was no one home, only darkness. Her parents weren't due back for another hour. "Even though I was able to let you go before… why can't I be stronger?" she quietly said to herself.

I won't give up I won't give in

I live my pain my the book…

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5! It was a hard chapter for me to write, but it's up! Yay! I need to start thinking about what to write in the next chapter, however… I would like to thank my reviewers for supporting me:gives all reviewers a basket full of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne plushies:


	6. Lets go to the sea of torment together

Solaria: Good news, my fellow readers! I have not vanished!

Access:mutters: Could have fooled us…

Solaria:whacks with mallet:

Access: Ow… :holding his head:

Solaria: Everyone, I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I had major writers block and my life has been so hectic lately! I graduated school and I got a new job and its been killing me… its killing me so bad that when I get home, all I want to do is sleep. I'm hardly at the computer these days because of it. The strain from the job just hurts so bad. Xx

Access: Well, I'm not surprised that you have yet _another _excuse.

Solaria: Shut it. You'd be in pain, too if you had to stand for eight hours straight with no breaks and constantly walking around.

Access: …..

Solaria: Anyway, onto the main attraction! The long awaited chapter six! …And the disclaimer. Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne does not belong to me in any way for it belongs to the wonderful Arina Tanemura. The song "Cry Die" belongs to Nina Goddess of Dance and with all that said, please don't sue and don't even think about sending lawyers with their legal documents to my house! If you do, the only thing you'll get is a ton of mental abuse and a door slammed in your face.

* * *

Cry Die

Chapter 6: Lets go to the sea of torment together

It's a serious threat to the world…

There's no room for hesitation…

It had been a few days since her encounter with Chiaki. Maron was looking somewhat better physically. She wasn't looking as pale nor as frail. It looked almost as if she went through somewhat of a recovery, however; the one thing that hadn't fully recovered was her spirit, but it had somewhat improved.

Warmer weather bought back good spirits. At this point, the reincarnation of Jeanne D'Arc was feeling that she needed to move on with her life. Not necessarily find someone else, but to go back to having a life of her own, not living inside of a dark world of her own torment.

In her room, Maron was picking out what to wear for the day. Since she had finished all of her homework and it was a Sunday, she decided to go down to the seashore. As she looked through her closet, she came across a knee length, white, spaghetti strapped summer dress. It would have looked rather plain if it weren't for the golden Greek-inspired symbols underneath the bust.

As in life I'm over hurt…

All the time we're living here…

"I guess this will do…" she murmured to herself. The young woman pulled it out of the closet and lay it onto her bed. She undressed and began to put on the new found dress.

At the other side of the hall, Miyako was also getting ready to go out with her best friend. The purple haired girl disliked the idea of Maron isolating herself from the rest of the world. If Maron was going to do something new, Miyako wanted part in it. She sat herself down at her vanity tying part of her hair into a ponytail with her favorite red ribbon. "It's about time we did something together on the weekend," she said to herself, "I don't want our friendship to suffer just because Maron and Chiaki aren't on good terms."

She got up and ran her fingers through her hair, making sure it didn't look too dead. Satisfied, she smiled at her reflection, "Perfect." Miyako grabbed the small pale lavender sweater that lay on her bed and walked out of her room. She wrapped the sleeves around her collar loosely to complete the rest of her sporty ensemble which consisted of a red sailor skirt and a white tank top with a few rhinestones scattered all around the front. On her feet were a simple pair of white socks.

I wanna die, I wanna cry…

I wanna turn around to look

As she walked to her front door, she picks up a pair of white sneakers at the tile and puts them on. After she was done, she walks out and walks into the hallway. The young woman reaches Maron's apartment door and knocks.

"I'm coming!" Maron shouted from the other end of her apartment. She was putting on the last touches of her makeup then grabs her small lavender purse.

"Maron! Open up!" Miyako shouted from outside of the apartment door as she knocked.

"I said I'm coming!" Maron shouted back as she quickly walked through her hallway.

Growing even more impatient, Miyako continued to shout. By this time, some of their neighbors were coming to their doorways and starring at her.

"And I thought these days were done when they were in high school…" a teenage boy groaned in the background.

"That woman is worse than my mother-in-law…" said a woman standing in her doorway across the hall.

"It was always like this in the mornings… _every _morning!" growled an old man.

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

The door Miyako was pounding on opens and her fist falls forward. Maron steps forward, by this time, a hair was out of place at the top of her head and her eyes were in slits. "Geez, Miyako! Why do you always have to be so impatient!"

Miyako frowned, "I wouldn't be if you weren't so slow!" she shouted, "Now, come on. Lets get going," she replied then started walking away.

Maron put on a pair of white ballerina-like shoes then walks out the door, closing and locking it behind her. As she walked out following Miyako, she notices several people standing in their doorways. Drawing a conclusion as of why there were where there are, she sweat dropped and bows, rapidly saying her apologies then running after her best friend, "Hey! Wait up!"

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

The sound of seagulls cawing could be heard overhead accompanied by the calming sound of the waves. The distant sound of a lifeguard's whistle could be heard, but barely. People could be seen as far as the eye could see, but from Maron and Miyako's standing point, they looked like colorful specks because of their swimsuits. A warm tropical breeze blew by occasionally giving the two young women a euphoric feeling.

"It's been a while since we've been here, hasn't it?" said the brunette.

"Yeah, probably since last summer when we went on a cruise with Inchou," her friend laughed.

"Why do you still call him that? You two are dating, for crying out loud!" Maron cried.

"Yeah, but old habbits are hard to break, ne?" Miyako smiled.

"Sometimes… you puzzle me," sighed Maron.

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book…

The two talked and laughed as they strolled along the beach, reminiscing on old time together as if they were old friends who haven't seen each other in years. It bought happiness to Miyako to hear Maron's laughter again. She wasn't used to seeing her friend so openly depressed. She couldn't help but be angry at Chiaki and whoever that woman was that caused Maron's pain. Yes, it was true that Chiaki didn't actually cheat on Maron, but the fact that he could fall in love with another woman was enough to make her mad. Miyako cared about Maron's welfare the most.

"So, how about this spot?" the brunette asked.

"This one's okay," the purple haired girl replied. She opens up a brown straw basket and pulls out a pink and white plaid blanket. She then lays it down over the sand and smoothes out the wrinkles. "There. All done," she chirped then sat down. Miyako patted a space besides her, telling Maron to sit.

Maron did as she was signaled to and sat down, pulling the back of her skirt close to her legs. The sound of the crashing waves created a euphoric feeling inside of her. She lay down, resting her head on top of her arms, looking up and the clouds in the sky. "It's so nice here… I almost forgot how soothing the ocean was."

As I wear my new disguise, such a cold situation

And you couldn't realize it's the world we're living in

"Maron, my dear, you relax more," Miyako replied as she lay down as well.

"That's easier said than done, you know. We have exams coming up and I can't afford to fail," Maron shot back.

"You worry too much and that's not good for you, either. You've always gotten good grades since we were in elementary school. What makes you think you'll fail?" asked the woman laying next to her.

"Well…" she paused, "My mind hasn't been that clear as of late. My concentration has not been at its best since-" she stopped.

"Please, Maron… get your mind off of it. Chiaki regrets what he's done and how he has treated you. Depression isn't healthy. I wanted to come out with you here today to get your mind off all that constraints you!" Miyako cried.

"Yes, I know but… it still doesn't take away what I feel," Maron replied sadly.

Miyako stood up and dusted her skirt off. "Now, come on," she said as she grabbed Maron by the arms forcing her up.

I wanna die, I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

Maron helped herself get up halfway. "Huh? What's going on?" she asked confused.

"Let's get something to eat. Maybe that'll get you out of your 'doom and gloom mood'," Miyako responded. She had Maron get off the blanket then shook off all the sand. She folded it up and put it back into the basket. "I saw a ramen stand on the boardwalk," said Miyako as she began to walk.

"Okay," Maron replied as she followed behind her.

The girls walked up the beach heading to the boardwalk. Maron had snapped out of her dark mood for the moment. Miyako, however, was becoming annoyed with the sand starting to get into the sop of her shoes. A few bystanders looked at her with a funny face with how she had started to walk. Well… then again, just about anyone would give a funny look to someone who walked like a scuba diver with flippers who wasn't an actual scuba diver with flippers. Maybe avoiding the sand in the shoes wasn't worth the embarrassment…

Maron looked at Miyako and sweat dropped, "Miyako… you do know that people are looking at you weird, right?"

"I don't care. I bet most of them are waiting to see me trip and have my skirt flare up. Well, I've got news for you people! _This _skirt…!" she lifted up her skirt revealing a pair of black shorts, "Has built in _shorts_!"

Maron covered her face to hide the embarrassment, for her _and _Miyako. "Of all the days…" she muttered.

I won't give up, I won't give in

I live my pain by the book

A few minutes later, the duo reached the ramen stand and took a seat. The chef had his back turned organizing the spices. They were the only two patrons there. Maron silently thanked God for that since Miyako's crazy antics had caused enough embarrassment for the whole beach community to see.

"Hmm…" Miyako looked at the menu deciding on what she wanted.

The chef turned around to face them, "So, what will it be for you two ladies?" he asked kindly.

"I'll have a bowl of shrimp ramen with little shrimps in it, if you can, please," said Maron.

"I'll have what she's having," Miyako responded.

I wanna die I wanna cry

I wanna turn around to look

"Coming right up, ladies," he smiled then went to the back to prepare the two orders.

"I'm starving… all I had this morning was a cup of tea and some toast," groaned the brunette.

"I'm hungry, too," said Miyako, "So, how're you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling fine… but starving," replied the brown haired girl.

"That's good. Well, the part about you felling fine, that is," laughed Miyako.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" a woman's voice asked from Maron's other side.

Maron turned and faced her. As soon as she laid eyes upon her, she felt a sharp stab in her chest. She grabbed onto her chest and closed her eyes tightly, "No, go ahead."

"Thank you," she said then sat down. The stranger was a women around twenty-two years of age or so. She had long blonde hair which was just a little longer than Maron's. Unlike Maron's hair, her hair wasn't as well kept as hers. It was rather stringy in appearance. She had blue eyes and pale skin. She was a tall slender women, not just slender, she looked like she would fall over at the slightest hint of a breeze. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt. On her feet were a pair of black ankle-length boots. She looked over at Maron clutching her chest. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine… I just need something to eat, that's all," she lied. 'What is this that I'm feeling? It's as if my heart is trying to warn me of something…'

"Maron…! Are you okay?" Miyako asked worriedly.

"Yes… I just… feel something strange, but I'll be alright," Maron said painfully.

"Here you two ladies go," the chef said as he handed the two friends their ramen bowls.

"Thank you for the food," they both said then began eating.

"Hey! You can't forget someone like me, now can you, Shoji?" the blonde woman shouted and laughing at the same time.

"Ah! Haruka, my dear! What will it be today?" the chef, now identified as Shoji asked the woman now knows as Haruka.

Maron nearly choked on a piece of shrimp at realization of who that woman sitting next to her was. 'No wonder my chest hurts so much… my heart was trying to give me a warning.'

"Maron? Is something wrong?" Miyako asked.

"Yes… as a matter of fact, there is," she replied darkly.

I won't give up I won't give in

I live my pain my the book…

* * *

Solaria: Wow! I bet none of you ever expected that, now did you? All of you have waited long enough for me to submit a chapter, so… I thought this would have been an even better surprise.

Access: Now, start working on chapter 7.

Solaria: Well, writing the next chapter shouldn't be so hard since my writer's block has been lifted, hallelujah:throws glittery confetti: Now, if only my computer cooperates with me…

Access: Maybe yes, maybe no.

Solaria: See you all in the next chapter! Please review!

Access: Yeah, what she said.


	7. Deep in the abyssal zone

-1Solaria: Oh my god, oh my GOD!! I'm so VERY incredibly sorry for the extremely long wait for the latest installment! I've had so many crazy things going on in my life… but, I love all of you very, very, very much! I thank you all for being there supporting me on this story. I really appreciate it. I still love Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and I'm going to do my best to continue this story to the very end! Hopefully, it won't take more than twenty chapters to do so. Once again, everyone… I'm very sorry!

Access: …Yes… you are _very _sorry… in every sense of the word!

Solaria: Yes, I am in every sense of the word! bows head in shame

* * *

Cry Die

Chapter 7: Deep in the abyssal zone

Haruka picked up one of the thin menus, looking through it. "Hmm…" she pondered, her thumb and index finger on her chin while holding the menu in her free hand. "I'll have… just the takoyaki today, thanks!" After she made her order, she hands the menu back over to the chef.

How…? How could the woman that has caused her so much pain be so close? Not only was the pain emotional, but it was becoming even more physical. Maron's heart felt like it was screaming inside--screaming in utter torment.

"Mi.. Miya…" Maron stuttered. Her body began to shake a little, her eyes twitching, trying to fight back the tears that were soon to fall.

The purple haired woman turned to the brunette, "Maron?" concern was present in her voice. Miyako's chocolate eyes widened, she gasps, "Maron! What's the matter?"

Brown bangs covered the now crying girl's face. _'Why… why does this have to hurt so much…?'_ she thought to herself while clutching her chest with one hand, the other gripping the table. "Please… Mi… yako… let's leave this place…" she pleaded while sobbing, her tears falling into her already salty soup.

Haruka heard the girl's sobbing and immediately jumped off her seat to get closer to her. "Whoa! Are you going to be alright there?"

"I'm…"

"Do you need to go to the doctor? There's a hospital not too far from here--"

"No, I'll be _fine_!!" the brunette shouted through her tears.

"Maron!" Miyako got off her seat.

"No, you're _not _fine!" Haruka shouted. Whether Maron liked it or not, the blonde was quite worried. It's not everyday that you see a young woman perfectly normal one minute and then the next, bawling her eyes out and in pain. Haruka put her hand on Maron's shoulder as if trying to comfort her.

However… Maron didn't want to have anything at all to do with her and almost immediately recoiled from her touch, as if she were being burned by a flame. "Don't lay your filthy hands on me!" the former kaitou shouted in anger. Her wet brown eyes were glaring daggers at Haruka and if looks could kill… Haruka would have died right there on the spot.

"Maron! What's gotten into you?!" Miyako shouted.

'_Wait… this girl… her name is… Maron?'_

The brunette adverted her gaze from Haruka. For some reason, a plank on the boardwalk seemed very interesting at the moment. "Miyako… please…" she wipes her eyes with the length of her bare arm. "…Let's just… leave this place… I'm… not well…" she sniffed followed by a small hiccup.

"…" Miyako was very confused… what could have made her best friend so upset so suddenly? She felt it was best to not ask questions at the moment. She simply let out a small sigh then untied her sweater from around her neck, placing the opened lavender sweater around Maron's shoulders. "Alright… let's go, Maron."

"Hey, wait--!"

"You've done enough!!!" Maron shouted with her hands on top of her head. "Just leave me be!"

"…"

"…" Miyako simply glanced at Maron, then back to Haruka… and back again. She blinks a few times. Today was turning out to be a _very _confusing day indeed. She takes Maron's hand lightly, urging her to come with her. "Come, Maron…"

"Okay…" she sniffed, wiping her eyes then began to walk along side Miyako. The two young women walked in silence for a while. Soon, they were out of sight of the stand where all the confusion began.

"So…" Shoji started. He began to dry a large ramen brown with a grey cloth. "What was that all about? All the crazies come out around this time of day, huh?" he chuckled.

"It's… complicated…" The blonde woman sighed, pushing her hair back. "But enough about… that. Aren't you forgetting something?" she chuckled.

"No… am I?" he asked. He shrugged it off, returning to drying the dishes. "…!" he turned back around quickly looking at two bowls of ramen which were more than three fourth's gone. His face turned, hair stood up on end, and if you looked closely enough, you could probably see steam coming out of his ears. He threw his cleaning rag down on the table then throws up his arms and began to stomp around. "That's what it was! Those two didn't pay!"

Haruka chuckled, placing her index finger to her forehead with her eyes closed leaning back. "A little slow today, are we?"

"Those two…! Where did they go!?" he jumps out from behind the stand, surveying the area, but the two girls were far gone by now. "Oh, damn it all!!"

The two girls were now walking down a long strip mall. Mostly clothing stores were in the vicinity, along with a few book and art stores. The place was pretty crowded with men and women getting off of work along with the usual school girls and boys shopping with their friends. There were a few parents shopping with their children, but not many since there was school in the morning. Maron and Miyako walked together for a good ten minutes… but the silence was absolutely deafening. Miyako decided something had to be said to prevent a funeral from breaking out.

"Maron… what happened back there?"

"It… was nothing."

"No… it _was _something. So… can you tell me what it was, Maron?"

"…It's nothing really… nothing at all," the brunette replied.

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"_Yes_. _It_. _Was_. Now you should know by now that I'm _not _going to give up until you tell me!" Miyako shouted, by now, her eyes were in large slits and flames swirled around her head.

Maron gave Miyako a nervous smile, then rubs the side of her face with an index finger and sighs. "Okay, Miyako… you win. I know I can't keep anything from you for too long…"

"You've got that right!" Miyako said in her 'as a matter of fact' tone, her thumb pointed to herself.

Maron stopped walking, bowed her head down, and opens her mouth. The first thing to come out was a sigh. "It… was her."

Miyako stopped walking then turns to face her best friend. "Huh…? What do you mean… 'her'?"

"The girl…" Maron turns away from Miyako. "The one…" her voice became a whisper, "I read about in… Chiaki's journal…"

For a moment, Miyako thought she wasn't hearing things right. So that girl that was at the ramen stand was… the girl Chiaki had an emotional affair with? No… that couldn't have been right… "Are you sure _sure _Maron? That it was the same one Chiaki mentioned?"

"Yes… I'm sure," she replied. She looked up to see Miyako right in front of her.

"Maron… how could you know that was her? There could be hundreds of girls in Japan that fit her description… what makes you so sure that… she was the one?" Miyako folded her arms. Her eyes softened a little.

"Miyako… I told you the stories… the ones about my days as Kaitou Jeanne, right? And how I was able to sense demons and other types of disturbing presences? I haven't had that feeling in years…"

Miyako took a step back, her brown hues widened a bit. "Are you saying… the demons are still on Earth?"

"No… I'm not saying that… After all, I've defeated Satan when I was seventeen…"

"Then… what exactly are you saying?" the purple haired girl asked.

"My heart… was trying to give me a warning… Finn had the same ability when she was still human. Like when she was on Earth with Celcia and Toki… she encountered her brother who killed her when she was Natsuki. She had the same… pain in her heart…"

Miyako scratched her head, "Hmm… I think I understand what you're saying… so you must still have some of your powers left…"

"Maybe…" Maron began to walk forward again, Miyako not too far behind, "But… it feels more like a warning… you know? A warning that pain is near… that's the only way I can look at it to make sense. There can't be any other explanation."

"I think I see what you're saying…"

Maron's eyes softened, she held her fist close to her chest. The young woman had stopped walking again, "But… why is she here? Is she… she can't be here to see Chiaki again because--!" she stopped short. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes again, her hands covered her face as if she were trying to block out the world.

"Maron!" Miyako ran up to her. The purple haired girl put her arm around her best friend, leading her forward. "Please Maron… don't cry… you don't deserve to be sad ever again!"

"I… miss Chiaki so much… I still… love him…" she got out in-between sobs. "I can't let her get anywhere near him!"

"Maron…" Miyako cooed. "Since… you feel about him the way you do… and since… that 'Haruka' girl is in town… we'll have to figure something out."

It was night by the time the two got back to Maron's apartment. Since both of Maron's parents had just gone out on a date of sorts, that left the two girls alone to have some girl time together. Maron and Miyako were both sitting around the coffee table drinking hot tea. In front of them sat a basket of chocolate chip muffins that Miyako had picked up on their way from the nearby grocery store for them to snack on. The TV was on, but neither of them seemed to be paying too much attention to it.

"So, Maron… we're going to have to do something about this predicament seeing how the fields have changed," Miyako commanded right before taking a bite out of her half-eaten muffin. "We can't just sit around and do nothing while Miss Ugly and Stringy is in the Momokuri District.

"…" Maron just looked at Miyako.

"But, she is! Why in the Hell Chiaki would even bother to waste his time on something that looks like _that _is far beyond my understanding. It's like he was walking down the street with his eyes closed with his arms out shouting, 'I don't care just, just take me, take me!!" Miyako shouted while imitating the said movement. Maron couldn't help but laugh.

"Miya… Miyako, please!!!" Maron shouted hysterical from the laughter. This was probably the first time in months she laughed like this, but did it feel good.

"It's true, and you know it!" Miyako jumped up and pointed at no one in particular. "She looks like something dug up from the city dump after years of use!"

By now, Maron had fallen off her cushion and was rolling on the floor banging her fists on the ground laughing. The downstairs neighbors probably weren't too happy about that. "Miyako, you're too much!!"

"_ANYWAY_…" Miyako cleared her throat. After a few moments, Maron had composed herself and sat back up. "Where was I again?" she scratched her forehead with a confused look on her face, starring up into space. "Oh, yeah!" she snapped her fingers then plopped back down on her cushion and gripped her tea cup. "Time for Miyako Special Part 20! Battle plan!"

"…How do you keep up with all of your 'Miyako Specials'?" Maron laughed.

"I don't really know myself… but as I was saying… we're going to come up with a special plan on attack!" she was downright enthusiastic. It was as if she were reminiscing back to the days when she used to make plans and traps to capture the former Kaitou Jeanne. Those never worked, since Maron had always thwarted those plans, but this time, she and Maron were working on the same side.

"Attack? But… I don't want to get into a catfight with her… that's downright immature and stupid…" Maron frowned.

"Not _actual _physical attacking, but we will come up with a strategy to get rid of Haruka and get Chiaki's sorry ass to come around!" Miyako shouted. The neighbors were going to have a field day…

"Shhh!" Maron warned. "Chiaki lives next door… remember?"

"Oops…" Miyako rubbed the back of her head and sweat dropped. "It's okay because chances are he's at the hospital working on his internship. "Eh heh…" Luckily for the both of them, Chiaki, indeed, was not home.

"But still… it makes me wonder… why would Chiaki bother with someone like Haruka…" Maron wondered.

"Don't sweat it right now… we'll get to the bottom of all this soon enough, my dear Maron. But right now… we may have to do a little investigating into the matter," Miyako groaned.

"But… it's a bit too late in the day to go asking around…" the brunette pointed out the window to a starry moonlit sky.

"I _know _that! We'll start on that tomorrow. But right now… we… um… let's ask around tomorrow at school!" the purple haired girl sweat dropped. There really wasn't much for the two girls to go on at the moment.

"Maybe… we should start getting ready for bed? We have to get up early in the morning for school, after all," Maron suggested while getting up.

"Yeah… you're probably right." Miyako got up from her seat then began walking for the door. "We stayed out too long today and it's already past nine o'clock." She stood at the entryway and began slipping her shoes on. "I'll see you in the morning, Maron. Don't be late or else I'll have to come in after you!"

Maron let out a small laugh, "I'll keep that in mind… good night."

"Good night, Maron." She opened the door and exited.

Maron continued to sit at the table… thinking. Thinking about what Miyako said earlier. Exactly… _what _was it that Chiaki saw in Haruka? Maron was far more beautiful than Haruka ever could be, for one. From what she and Miyako had seen, the blonde was the complete opposite of Maron… not exactly Chiaki's type. So what was it that made Chiaki have feelings for her? Maron's eyes widened. She remembered something that she couldn't forget to easily… the time Miyako and Chiaki were dating. Her eyes began to water out of nowhere. _'No… that can't be the reason… that just can't be it!'_

* * *

Solaria: That's the end of chapter seven! I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers and fans once again for sticking by me and supporting me along the way! I hope you still love me! ;;


	8. Rise to the surface

It's been a while since I've updated and for that I apologize. Real life has been… dramatic, to say the least. I've fired my Access muse and found a new one so you won't be seeing him anymore. I would like to thank all of my fans and reviewers for leaving me such kind comments (I'm sorry I couldn't respond to them all!) At first I had a plethora of ideas on how to write this chapter, but then I came across the dreaded thing known as writers block. If you wish to contact me, my email is in my profile or you can visit my Livejournal! To prove to everyone I have not completely given up on Cry Die, here is chapter eight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. I only own side characters such as Haruka and Hikibi.

* * *

Cry Die

Chapter 8: Rise to the Surface

It was the next morning at Momokuri University. The hallways were empty as all the students were settling into their classrooms. The classrooms were pretty big. Each could hold roughly 300 students and had stadium-style seating. There were a good amount of windows inside, just the right amount for the classes to be lit with sunlight, although the rooms did have a significant amount of ceiling lights.

First class on Maron's schedule was English. It wasn't a class Miyako enjoyed, but knowing a foreign language is a pretty helpful skill in the world. One good thing about the class was that she shared it with her best friend. The brunette was taking her belongings out of her white canvas monogrammed backpack (such as her notebook, pens, and English text book) and putting them on the table in front of her.

In front of the classroom was the professor, Ms. Yamaguchi. The dark haired woman paced back and forth for a moment in front of her desk until she picked up a small tome. She looked out to her students as she started, "And so today we will be going over last week's lessons on suffixes and prefixes. Some people do get…"

Maron opened her notebook to an empty page. She sighed as she picked up a bluish green pen with a fairy design, preparing to take notes. Maron already had the lesson down packed, but knew she should pay attention anyway. It was hard for her to pay attention with everything that was running through her mind. '_Is… Satan still out to get me? Why is Chiaki…'_ Too many things for her to think about when she should be concentrating on her school work.

The secondary objective for the day was to ask around school for information on Chiaki's behavior. There would be plenty of time for her and Miyako to do that during the break period. Chiaki was always a popular young man and had several friends that went to Maron's school. It probably wouldn't be too hard to get information on him. Besides, just about everyone that knows Chiaki adores Maron. A bit of snooping probably wouldn't do any harm… it was their primary objective, after all.

English class dragged on for the next fifty minutes or so. The lesson was pretty boring and repetitive… several students were becoming groggy and felt like laying their heads down. Maron kept her wits about her and stuck it up and so did Miyako. Both girls were just looking forward to interrogating their schoolmates afterwards, but of course… Miyako looked forward to it the most.

The wall clock struck fifty-five minutes after and class was dismissed. It was break time.

Maron quickly gathered her things, putting them back into her small backpack. Miyako followed suit and the two walked out behind their fellow classmates.

"Where should we start?" Maron asked.

"I say the best place to start would be the quad. That's where Chiaki usually hangs out, so there's bound to be people there that know him," the purple haired girl stated. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "We need to hurry up. We only have fifteen minutes before our next classes start." She quickened her pace, weaving in and out of the river of students.

Maron nodded, "Right. Let's go." She follows closely behind the novice detective. This was one of those times where she was thankful for Miyako's love of the detective life. She's been an authoritative figure ever since she could remember and this was a time it especially came in handy.

The girls were coming upon the biggest quad in the university. Miyako looked around becoming more familiar with her surroundings. She noted a few people sitting on the stairs near the rose bushes, but paid no mind to them. She grabbed Maron and forced her to face a group of people sitting on the opposite side, causing her brown hair to sway.

"Maron, see that group over there? I remember they were good friends with Chiaki back in high school… do any of them seem familiar to you?" the detective asked.

She took a good look at them before she could reply, studying them, making sure. Two of the guys did seem awfully familiar to her, though… she remembers seeing him dropping Chiaki off at _Orleans_. "Yes! I think I do remember him…"

Miyako clapped her hands together, "Great! I'll go over and get some answers out of him." She starts to go over to the group until--

"Wait!" she was stopped by Maron's grip on her right shoulder. "I think it may be best if I go ask the questions…" she looked down at her shoes in doubt. "It's... kind of weird, though… snooping around in Chiaki's life like this… I'm starting to feel like a spy…" she trailed off.

Miyako half frowned and rubbed the back of her head. "In a way it _is _spying, but we really need to get to the bottom of all this."

The brunette nodded, "…You're right." As guilty as she felt, she knew what she had to do and walked right on over.

The group consisted of three young men and two young women. All were around the same age as Maron, Miyako and Chiaki. The guy that Maron recognized from before was a bit taller than her, average build, black hair in an emo style but that was the only "emo" thing about him, and black eyes. He was fairly handsome and wore a white T-shirt that had faded English print and a pair of dark blue jeans_. 'This is him, but… what was his name!?'_

"Excuse me…" Maron started.

Two guys looked over to Maron, one was the guy with black hair and the other was a blonde. The two girls were talking amongst themselves and the other guy was simply listening to his mp3 player. The blonde man looked at Maron a bit puzzled while the man with the black hair seemed to recognize her.

"Long time no see, Maron!" he said with a smile.

This caused the brunette to twitch a bit. Great, he remembered her… but she felt really awkward that she couldn't even remember what his name was! Did she even hear it mentioned in the first place? He sure seemed to recognize her, though…

"Hello," Maron replied. She could feel her face going red.

"I suppose you don't remember me… I'm Hikibi. I'm a friend of Chiaki's. We used to hang out in high school… still kinda do, but with med school and all…"

"You don't see each other too often?" she asked.

"Not really… but…" he put a hand through his dark hair.

"But what?" Maron blinked, moving closer then sitting down across from him at the table.

"…He hasn't been himself lately… it's so… well… weird," he stated.

"Weird how?" she asks.

"For one thing… a few weeks ago he was being all cold and unapproachable--"

A few weeks ago… that's when all this had began. Isn't it funny? There might be a connection in there somewhere. She just had to line the pieces up.

"A few weeks ago, you say?" Maron questioned, shifting in the seat trying to get more comfortable to be more attentive.

"Yeah, but… wait… didn't you notice his behavior? You used to be engaged to him, didn't you?"

"Yes, but… things have changed. He… everything changed when he went to Kyoto and met Haruka and--"

Hikibi's expression turned sour and turned his nose up as if he had just taken a whiff of a dead animal. "_Haruka_? You mean that weirdo stringy blonde chick?"

Something about that woman's name struck something deep inside of Hikibi. The mere mention of the name Haruka irritated him. Maron was quick to take notice to this.

"You know Haruka?" Maron was ecstatic.

"Not really, but man… I usually never talk bad about a woman, but… What.A.Manipulative.Bitch." he rests his arm on the table.

"…What do you know about her?" she questioned.

"Ever since Chiaki came back from Kyoto, he's been acting weird. Ironically, that's where he met Haruka as lame as that may sound…" he clears his throat then continues "I think it has something to do with her. It's like… Ugh! His personality changes at the drop of a hat now. To be honest, I wanted to stop being friends with him because of all this. I mean, he _always _talked the world about you, Maron. Then _she _comes along and it's 'Haruka this!' and 'Haruka that!' _all _the time. It's as if there's something wrong with his brain. One minute he was talking about her and then the next he's angsting over hurting you and regretting it," he sighs. "I miss the old Chiaki, man… something just isn't right here."

Maron was taking all this in. Everything was so confusing, but somehow there was a way to make sense of it, she was sure of it. "Hikibi, how often do you see Chiaki these days?"

"Not too often, like I said with him being busy at med school and his internship at the hospital, but whenever I do see him, he's a fucking train wreck," Hikibi grunted then continued. "From what I've heard when I was… umm… visiting the hospital for a check up, Hikibi's come back. I don't know why, because Chiaki ended things with her as soon as it started, but I don't like this one bit. This bitch is bad new, I know it… I don't know what's going on, but if you still love Chiaki… you have to confront her. Even if it doesn't change anything… it might help give you some closure, you know?"

Maron nodded. "Yes… I understand." It hurt her to hear that it may not change anything, but Maron Kusakabe wasn't the type of girl to take things sitting down. She just wasn't like that.

"Another thing I've noticed although this may not have to do with the matter, but… when Haruka's near, Chiaki… well…" he looked down on the table.

"…'Well'… what?"

"…It's nothing."

Maron slowly stood up, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" he answered in a low tone.

"In any case… thank you for your time," she nodded.

"No problem. I hope things work out for the best, you know…"

"Thank you. See you around," she said while walking off.

So there was a connection… but what was it? Thoughts began to cloud Maron's mind, many of them were rather disturbing. There's something odd about Haruka, no doubt. What is was, Maron had no idea. It looks like she was back to square one, right back where she started. Asking Chiaki's friend didn't provide much information, so she might have to do some snooping herself along with Miyako's help, of course.

* * *

The school day went on as usual which wasn't surprising for either girl. The walk home was relaxing since the weather was so nice and comfortable. Along the way, the duo stopped by a bakery and bought some cake. Maron was carrying a small pink box cardboard box with a handle just like Miyako was.

"So I was thinking… how about we all go to the amusement park? It's been a while since we went there," Miyako suggested.

"A while? I think it's been a good two years since we have," the brunette answered.

"How about after our classes tomorrow? I'll bring Yamato and Yashiro. Besides… it'll be fun," Miyako said with a hint of excitement.

"Sounds fine with me… it has been a while sin-" Maron broke off, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. She dropped her box and fell to her knees, a hand grasping at her heart and her other hand on the ground, supporting her.

"Maron!" Miyako kneels down to her, "…Again?"

"I'll be fine… it just… hurts a little…" she closed her eyes tightly. Droplets of moisture began to form at her eyes. "I don't understand why…" she tries picking herself up. Once she was up, she dusts her outfit off. It wasn't surprising to them that there were several bystanders giving them looks here and there.

"You really need to see a doctor about that. It's not healthy!" Miyako exclaimed.

Maron ignored her, she was intensely scanning the crowds. The last time this happened was the day they went to the beach. The day they first saw… her. She thought of it as her heart's way of giving her a warning that danger was near. Now she was looking around for a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Hey, Maron?"

The former kaitou began walking, weaving in and out of the sea of people on the busy sidewalk. Still nothing. She jumped up, got on her tippy toes, anything to give her a better view to find the perpetrator. Still nothing. Where was she? If she was going to do what Hikibi had suggested, now was as good a time as any.

"Maron!?"

She picked up the pace, going into a run. She pushed through a non-moving crowd to cross the street and--

"Maron!!!"

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back as her long brown hair whipped in a violent yet sudden breeze. A large semi had plowed through. She looks back quite shaken up at what almost happened. Her skin became pale, her eyes were on the ground until she looked up to meet a pair of familiar ones.

"Maron, you idiot! Didn't you hear me calling you!?" Miyako shouted, half angry, half frightened.

"I-I'm sorry… I was looking for someone and--"

"It's alright… just don't do that again! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, damnit! You could have gotten yourself killed!" she sighs. "Let's just go home…" She puts an arm around Maron as they walk back to their original route.

"R-right…" the brunette stuttered. She couldn't help but feel something… it felt cold…

* * *

"Tomorrow would be a good time to go since Yamato doesn't have work and neither does Yashiro," Miyako took a bite out of a cupcake. "And if we have time, we can all take a boat ride in the memorial park.

"Sounds pretty good," Maron said then took a sip of the tea Mrs. Toudaji prepared for them. "So are we going to buy our food or should we just bring it?"

"We'll just get it when we're there. It's not like the amusement park has storage lockers or anything. And besides… Yamato tells me they hired a new vendor and they have a large variety of things to snack on." Miyako stretched out, yawning a little.

"We can't be there for _too _long, you know… we have homework," the brunette added.

"Have a little faith in me, Maron," she joked, "it's not like I'm going to forget about that."

"Just making sure," she laughed nervously.

"…"

* * *

After school the next day, Maron, Miyako, Yamato, and Yashiro (plus one) went to the Momokuri Amusement Park. With the stress of school, going on an outing like this was good for everyone every now and then. Even though it was the very same amusement park she can Chiaki had gone to when they were in high school, Maron tried to prevent that memory from coming back into her mind. She patted out her pink ribbon dress and flipped back her hair dismissing the thought. She missed hanging out with former 'class president' Yamato Minazuki. He hadn't changed much since high school, but he didn't seem as fainthearted at he did back then. Miyako does know him best since the two did start dating shortly before the final showdown with Satan.

Maron and Yashiro weren't all that close… the two had been rivals in the past for Chiaki's affections. Since then, Yashiro had gotten involved with Kagura and the two seemed pretty happy together. However… no one really expected her to bring Kagura along, making this a "two happy couples and one lonely girl" outing.

Miyako was starting to feel really bad about the whole trip to the park now. Although Maron wasn't showing it, she knew how she was feeling inside. She felt alienated by the whole thing. Trying to break the tension, she suggested their first plan of action for the day.

"So, how about we take a ride on the rollercoaster first? That'll get our adrenaline pumping for all the other rides and events!" she said in an enthusiastic tone.

Yamato on the other hand still hated such things, "Hey, Miyako… why don't we try something else? Rides like that--"

"Grow a backbone! It's only a thrill ride, it's not like I'm asking you to sign your life away!!" she shrieked.

The timid young man immediately stepped back, "I-I g-guess I can try it… just this once," he stammered. He felt moisture form at the back of his head and rubbed his hair nervously. He hated thrill rides such as these. Always has and probably always will at this rate.

Maron couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She always thought their relationship was adorable, little squabbles and all. "It sounds fine to me."

"Can't we get something to eat first? I'm kind of hungry…" Yashiro asked.

"…What?" Kagura blinked then turned to face her. "If you eat something before you go on a ride like that, you'll throw up! I _really _don't want to be wearing that like that one time…"

Yashiro's face turned a light shade of rose. "Okay, fine! I get the point!" she huffed and folded her arms while pouting.

"So I guess we're going on the 'coaster then," Maron said nervously.

"Y-yeah…" Yamato stuttered.

"…" Miyako glared at him, her right eyebrow twitching.

"I mean--! YEAH! Sounds like fun!" Yamato exclaimed, his face red with a nervous expression.

"That's better," Miyako smiled.

* * *

The group of five rode the roller coaster twice (Yamato didn't like that at all and ended up screaming the whole time), the merry-go-round, the chair swings, the tilt-a-whirl, and a tea-cup ride. They had lunch afterwards, but Yamato was having a hard time keeping it down. The poor guy's stomach was doing back flips.

Everyone was having a good time so far. They played games, won plush toys, and took photos. They pushed Kagura into the swan pond, which was fun for everyone but him. It was all fun and games until he grabbed and dragged Yashiro in. She screamed bloody murder and chased him around the pond, but stopped when they noticed people were watching and laughing at them.

At that point, the only thing that they haven't done was go into the haunted house. With the memories of the past, they said it was best to just skip it all together. Maron especially hated the haunted house… there were too many bad memories for her there. As the two couples sat on a blanket on the grass, she walked away wanting to be alone with her thoughts.

_Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke? What have I done to end up alone again… _The thoughts swirled around her head as she walked with her eyes glued to the ground. The feelings of sadness were making their way through to her once more. Even being surrounded by positive energy couldn't keep her from feeling the negative emotions in her heart. She kept walking until…

"Ack!" she exclaimed. She was pushed backwards from the force. She looks up, pushing her bangs away from her eyes, "Could you please--"

It was a very familiar young man. Blue hair and chocolate brown eyes that could only belong to--

"Chi… aki?" Maron couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him in a while, but… something was different somehow.

"…"

"Chiaki?" she repeated. She wanted nothing more than to be held by him, but something was off.

"…" he walked away.

_Something's not right. Something is wrong… very wrong. _She looked down at her feet. _His eyes… they looked so emotionless. It was like a dark… void. Just like that night. _Maron was all too familiar with that look in people's eyes. It's just like when--

"…No," she whispered. "It just isn't possible. It's _not_!" She looked up again, but Chiaki was gone. She turned around in all directions, but he was nowhere in sight. Just when she began to walk back to where her friends were, she felt an unwelcome, yet familiar pain in her chest. She fell to her knees and clutched at her chest. Her body began to sweat as she started gasping for air. The pain was more intense this time around. Maron's body began to convulse as tears started to drop from her eyes. Through blurred vision, she looks up for someone that could help her. That was when--

"Hello, Maron…" a woman's voice sneered from behind her.

Maron turned around. It was _her_. "What… are you… doing here? What do… you want?" she panted.

"I'm just here to visit Chiaki," she circled around the brunette. Haruka wasn't looking as scraggly like the first time she laid eyes upon her. Her was curled at the ends and pulled into a high bun with a ponytail coming out of the lower back. She was wearing a pale lavender pant suit, matching high heeled shoes, and a bracelet on her left wrist. Maron was picking something else up. It wasn't a perfume scent, but something else…

"Hey, Maron!" Yashiro's voice called from afar.

"I'll talk to you in the haunted house," Haruka declared. "It'll be fun, come on…" she sneered.

Maron's eyes widened. Her fears were starting to slowly melt away as she faced Haruka. Somehow, the pain she was feeling in her chest was starting to dissipate. "Why there?"

"Don't ask. I'll see you there," she replied. Haruka walked off.

The throbbing pain Maron was feeling had vanished completely. The pain had been so bad she was sure she would have died right there. _There is a connection… now I understand_. "Fine then… If that's what you want, I'll play your game." Maron took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. The sun shined down upon her through the clouds, the rays warming her making her feel anew. She exhaled then looked back at the amusement park. The brunette nodded to no one in particular then began walking forward. She was filled with a new sense of determination. Everything has changed… nothing feels the same. _I've lined all the pieces up… let's do this…_

Haruka was a demon.

* * *

Whoo! That's the end of chapter eight. It wasn't easy for me to write… it's probably the hardest chapter I've done yet. I hope you all enjoyed it! I would like to thank my lovely reviewers for sticking by this story for so long! Thank you tons!


End file.
